Destiny Declined
by OneRiddle
Summary: With his days numbered, Akito hastily decided to have Yuki back in The Room, where history repeated itself. What will it cost when Yuki finally avenge for himself? It was worth it. ...Wasn't it?
1. Resurfacing

**Summary:** With his days numbered, Akito hastily decided to have Yuki back in The Room, where history repeated itself. What will it cost when Yuki finally avenge for himself? It was worth it. …Wasn't it?

**I am Sohma Yuki (Chapter 1:Resurfacing)**

Sohma Yuki sluggishly clamped his hand down on his alarm clock, which was ringing offensively, intruding his dreamless sleep.

He cringed at the sunlight seeping through his blinds and buried his head deeper into his covers. He felt so… heavy…

He made no move when a gentle knock sounded at his door; nor did he crack an eye when he heard…something –or someone –talking. "…Wake up, Sohma-kun… There's a call waiting for you downstairs… Sohma-kun?" Yuki slowly sat up in his bed as the distant voice finally reached his senses.

He rubbed his eyes and stared unfocusedly at the person in front of him.

"…Huh? H-Honda-san?" He blinked his eyes in the morning light. '…Honda-san? In my room?' It was very hard to figure out what was happening.

Tohru smiled enthusiastically at the waking boy, "Hai! Ohayo gozaimasu! Ano, Shoma-kun, I'm sorry for going into your room without your permission; Shigure-san told me to wake you up because there's an important call waiting for you downstairs. Breakfast is ready in the kitchen!"

Yuki shook his head slightly, his sleepy mind taking an eternity to process the girl's words. Finally, he stumbled blindly out of his room, saved from falling down the stairs as Tohru guided him straight towards the phone. "Arigatou, Honda-san." He mumbled softly.

"Moshi Moshi," He said.

"Ah, Yuki. I see you're still the same in mornings, hm? I've waited on the line for so long…"

The silky voice jerked Yuki wide-awake.

"H-Huh? A-Akito?" He choked, obviously confused.

On the other side of the phone, Akito smirked. "What's the matter, my nezumi?" He drawled out the words. "Am I not supposed to phone my dear Yuki?"

Yuki shook his head numbly, unable to utter a word.

Upon hearing no answer, Akito scowled. Yuki quickly apologized, realizing his mistake before Akito could open his mouth to yell.

"Iie, Akito-sama. I am just surprised to hear from you at such an early hour." He let out an inaudible breath as he tried to compose himself.

"Oh? Then is it a pleasant surprise?"

Yuki silently debated, knowing that Akito was enjoying his inward struggle. Finally, he answered, "H-Hai, Akito-sama. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Akito smiled again. "Of course, Yuki. I've been missing you. Are you busy tonight?"

Yuki shook his head again, "I am free tonight, Akito-sama."

"Wonderful, Yuki, wonderful… Actually, that's what I expect; it's the last day of school before the spring break, am I correct? I trust you'll join me for tea right after school?"

"Hai, Akito-sama." Yuki's eyes cast on his toes; he had expected the request.

"So, Yuki-kun, here's another surprise," Akito purred. "You will stay with me during the spring break; Shigure will take your belongings to the main house for me." He waited for the effect of his words.

Silence.

"I look forward to seeing you, my dearest Yuki." He hung the phone, his smile plastered on his lips.

Yuki hung up, his unused hand twitching. Numbly he looked up to see Shigure leaning against the kitchen door, gaze averted.

He walked slowly towards the man, not trusting his legs.

For a few seconds neither of them said anything, and Yuki at last, found his voice.

"You knew." He murmured hoarsely, his cracking words changing to an accusing tone as he went on. "You knew, and you didn't tell me. That's why you made Honda-san wake me up, isn't it? You just need to make sure you are safe and…" He trailed off, suddenly realizing that any other people would have done the same; Shigure didn't have a choice, did he?

Taking a deep breath, he made his way to his room.

"…Ano, Shigure-san?" Tohru started worriedly from the kitchen, but Shigure cut in absently, "Things you'll understand later, Tohru-kun." His usual flirty smirk was gone, and even Kyo said nothing.

-----

"Yuki…"

The boy was sitting on the floor in front of Akito, who was leaning against the door of his room. Pale hands cleared away the dishes they had used for dinner, and pushed them outside of the room.

As he rose to his feet, a hand gripped the sleeve of his uniform.

"Let the servants carry on from there Yuki… I want you to stay with me." The god nuzzled Yuki's hand. The mouse shivered.

"Are you cold, Yuki? Do you need warmth?"

Akito pulled the rat nearer, his hands circling the slim waist.

"A-Akito-sama, I-I –" Yuki started to protest, but he was unable to get the words out.

Akito smirked at the rat's hesitation. He traced the amethyst-eyed teen's jaw line slowly, seductively, and his other hand started to untie the loose knot on the uniform's tie.

"A-Akito-s-sama…" Yuki murmured.

"Do you want to spend the night in my room, Yuki?" Akito whispered in Yuki's ear, his free hand dancing around the exposed skin below the younger boy's collar, now unshielded by the school uniform.

A tear slid down the nezumi's cheek and onto Akito's trespassing hand.

"You don't have to cry, Yuki…" Akito nibbled on the youth's ear. "There's nothing to cry about."

The older boy gently wiped the feminine face with the sleeve of his kimono, but the tears continued flowing. Akito sighed, and steered the mouse onto his bed. His hands began working, his actions swift and hungry.

Yuki shook his head, gasping. The hands, the pressure, the smile… The very bed he was sitting on… Long ago.

'_Iie…' The hands would not stop. His white yukata was torn violently off and through to a corner. His face flushed as a hand was laid below his navel. 'Iie…'_

"A-Akito-sama…" His shirt was removed, joining his necktie on the floor. Humiliated, he closed his arms in front of his exposed chest.

Akito growled. Gripping the pale wrists, he yanked at them.

'_Iie…' Pain. He felt pain. Heat engulfing him, pain flaring inside him. Pain, pushing him, clawing at him. He was dirty, shamed. 'Iie…' No…_

Akito was on top of him, pressing down on him. _'Iie…'_ The hands were touching him. _'Iie…'_ His god was positioning between his legs. _'Iie…'_

He knew part of him was enjoying the closeness. Part of him honored his 'god'. _The bond between god and nezumi, was unbreakable, invincible._

But then… He gripped the bed sheets, closing his eyes.

_It cannot happen again._

The bond…

_If it happened again, it meant he was too weak; too weak to protect himself._

The zodiac would never defy.

_He was not only the Nezumi; he was also Yuki… Sohma Yuki._

It was god above him…

_Iie…_

He could not oppose the god…

_No…_

"NO!"

Silence sealed the room.

Yuki gasped, sweating heavily. His mind was fogged, his gaze unfocused. He had defied the god.

Akito slowly turned his eyes on the nezumi. The teen refused to meet his gaze.

"No?" Akito murmured quietly. He pursed his lips.

Yuki saw stars when his cheek was slapped. The blow was unexpected, just as the ones following were. The night passed in a blur, as when he finally saw dawn, he felt his throat tighten and he knew his asthma was brewing.

Hatori was beside him; he didn't keep track of the time, but the sober face soothed his senses.

"Iie…" He was so tired… There were footsteps, many other people running towards him. He jerked himself; Akito was still near him.

"Pathetic…" He was too drained to protest…

-----

…He could feel them, the whispered words, and sympathetic glances.

He felt care, from Tohru smoothing his bed sheets, from Haru's grip on his hand and Momiji's caring hug before the rabbit was pulled away from him, most likely by Haru.

He felt pity, from Shigure's silence and Hatori's treatments. He didn't need sympathy…

He had not a care to the world revolving around him; his secret was out, he knew.

Everyone knew what had happened; everyone knew he had been too much of a weakling to prevent it.

All because of the damned bond… The damned bond of god and nezumi.

The door was creaking open silently; he closed his eyes, willing himself to be asleep –or at least look asleep to the person above him; he couldn't stand facing anyone…

"O-Oi, nezumi…"

He almost gasped.

-----End of Chapter 1-----

**A**uthor's **N**ote:

Um… This is my first Fruits Basket fan fic; how was it?

Yes, Akito is a male. It just suits the storyline more. Thanks you, everyone for reading:)

-Solitude Sky


	2. Silent Promises

**To Reviewers:**

AKITO. At The Disco: "Beautifully written?" Thank you! Thanks for reviewing; you really warm my heart by reviewing… :p

Pocky-Pocky-chan: Thanks for reviewing! But then, I really hope to keep this from being rated "M", so… I just cannot describe _some_ scenes too… Descriptively, yes:) So… Yea, THANKS!

The Fox: Thanks for reviewing; love you! Uh… you're flattening me; I still have a lot to learn! Thanks!

**Destiny Declined (Chapter 2: Silent Promises)**

Kyo stood in front of an off-white building, hands on his knees and his body bending slightly forward. Panting, he walked up to tall glass doors.

Stepping into the sheet-white hall, he instantly picked up the sick scent of chemicals and medicine and wrinkled his nose.

Striding towards the elevator, a nurse at the counter asked abruptly, "Excuse me, sir, are you a visitor or –"

Kyo turned around a little too quickly and yelled, "Like it's you damn business!"

The nurse peered at him suspiciously over her glasses, and her eyes landed on his flaming hair.

"What? It's my natural hair colour and I like it this way! Have a problem with that?" Kyo snapped defensively.

Grumbling, he entered the elevator and violently pressed the button for the second floor. He was more frustrated and snappish than usual; many of the zodiac had visited Yuki, all coming back with "He's asleep" or "He's resting".

Hatori had refused to tell them anything but "With time he will heal". He growled. If the rat would not talk, Kyo would be the one to _make_ him do so. After all, Tohru was worried sick and it was all the damn rat's fault.

Inhaling a deep breath, he suddenly found himself standing in front of the rat's room.

He put his hand on the door knob, and pulled back again. Wiping his sweaty hands on his cargo pants, he flexed his fingers. 'I'll just go in and shout at him to talk to me.' That seemed easier said than done.

Taking a deep breath, he thumped his nose and opened the door.

The curtains sealed the windows of setting sun. A nightstand rested beside the bed, overloaded with gifts, candies and paper birds spread all over. A typically huge monitor sat against the walls, beeping slowly. Two transparent tubes were attached to it; one laid above the pale lips of the patient, the other connected to a hand.

Kyo's breath hitched in his throat as his eyes landed on the pale hand. He could eerily make out the rat's blue veins, and the boy's fingernails were of hardly any colour.

Shaking his head, he murmured, "O-Oi, nezumi…"

Was it just his eyes, or did the other teen's fingers twitch? He clenched his fists; this was harder than he had thought.

"…Uh… So… Damn rat, you know it wasn't me… Uh… Wanting to come, right? I mean, Tohru was really worried." He voice came out dry and hesitant; after all, _he_ was the one sneaking away after school to the hospital without even telling Tohru.

"Well? Er… I've come here to speak to you damnit! You're making everyone upset!" He almost yelled, but kept his voice down.

Still, there was no response. An awkward silence flooded the room; 'So he's asleep?' Kyo walked up to the bed slowly, and hesitantly poked the rat's hair.

When said boy did not stir, he began to fondle with the paper birds.

"…Hey, you're really asleep or what?" He mumbled.

-----

"…Everyone's different after… Um, Kisa, Hiro and Momiji are sleeping over at Shigure's. and Haru and Rin stay outside as long as possible, and… Well the damn snake is having it real bad… Uh… JUST GREAT! Now I'm having a chit-chat with a sleeping kuso nezumi! Damnit am I'm goin' crazy or something!"

Kyo thumped on the wall, cursing. He missed having a sparring partner to take out daily stress blows, but for some reason, it seemed he didn't just want the rat for sparring.

"Damnit you know, the house's freaking quiet without your usual stupid… Ugh!"

He turned and faced the windows, pulling back the blinds; the night skies greeted him.

He had never had a talk with someone for so long, not even with Shishou. Well, maybe that wasn't exactly what one would call a 'conversation', but then…

"I'm worried about you…" The words slipped swiftly, naturally off his tongue, and he quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands.

"…Uh… Uh! No, I mean…" Kyo stuttered, and the fact that the rat was sleeping hit him.

Sighing, he sank to his knees, his fingers gently tugging at the boy's silver locks.

"I didn't mean that." He mumbled as his fiery blush began to die down.

"…Did I?" Suddenly he saw everything in a whole new perspective, how Yuki had been violently abused, both physically and mentally. 'I'm not the only one with a sucking past.' He looked at his cousin, for the first time realizing how fragile the nezumi really was.

Gently caressing the grey bangs, his hand found the rat's. The violet eyed boy had always be wearing a perfect mask, but once the mask shattered… This was what the rat of the zodiac had left. A broken mind and body. Unconsciously he stroked the pale hand with his own, and jumped with purple eyes fluttered open.

"Why?" Kyo sat, petrified.

"Did you mean what you said, all those things just now?" The nezumi inquired weakly.

"Huh?" managed Kyo.

"Do you mean them? If you don't then why tell me? Why?" Yuki asked, eyes trained on Kyo, voice rising.  
Kyo stood up, abruptly, trembling slightly. He turned and ran.

-----

Yuki leaned his head against his pillow, breathing softly.

Kyo had barged in suddenly, babbled for hours about things that the rat had never thought to come from Kyo and then said "I am worried about you." And fled from his room.

He shook his head slightly, clearing his confusing thoughts.

'Did he really mean it? Did he come on his own accord? Did he even know I was not asleep? Did he know I was actually _listening_?' Thoughts whirled in his mind. A sudden sear of pain cut through the chain of questions and he clutched at his head in pain. Moaning slightly, he laid back into the blankets as the sting dulled to a throbbing.

Curling into the blankets, he closed his eyes.

Dimly he wondered at the back of his weary mind, why the two people he was expecting most were not visiting, yet the stupid cat was the one to sit beside his bed until night fell.

_Kyo…_

Did you really care…?

-----

It was night. The cloudy skies allowed no stars to twinkle and there was no moon the guide the way.

The main house of the Sohma Estate stood sturdily over smaller houses, with not a sound escaping from its forbidding lips. Light shone coldly in its windows, but one room had its lights all off.

Shadows loomed over at the two beings in the room, sitting opposite to each other.

"…You have held me off for so long; why shouldn't I see him?" Cold navy eyes bored into pear ones.

"You cannot," Murmured his older cousin, yellowish eyes turned towards the wooden floor, his silver hair barely reflecting light in the dark room.

"I want to see him! Hatori had kept me here because I was not feeling well, but now I want to go! There's no reason not to! I want him back _here_!" The boy's voice cracked slightly as he fisted his hair in frustration.

"You cannot, Akito-san. He's… He's not well… Yet." The snake's tone was slightly strained.

"It's not my business! I want him _right now_!" The smaller one screamed at the man, the little deed of composure he had shown just before thrown to the winds.

"May I ask, why do you want him with you?"

The god fell silent for a while, gazing at the snake.

"Because… Because I need someone to stay with me always." Suddenly, the phrase seemed innocent, as if coming from a child.

"…It need not be him," Said Ayame quietly.

"It needs to be him! Because he's mine! The nezumi is the god's, and he was sold to me! He was given to be as a present; he was meant to stay with me! And… And…" The god faltered, and fell silent.

After a few moments, "Hey," Akito said, slowly, a smile slowly creeping back on his lips.

"Yes, Akito-san?" Ayame asked.

"Yuki doesn't deserve to spend his life with me, don't you think?" The young god said as the snake's eyes widen and narrowed in a split of a second.

"He's young, and we'd all like to see him live his life to the fullest. He can lead his life, I think?" Akito continued.

"He can lead his life, and another will fill his place. Maybe Tohru-kun?" Before Ayame could protest, Akito carried on. "But who'd like to live with such an ugly girl? One of the juunishi will do so; one of them… Maybe Hatori will fill his place?" Akito smirked. "Or maybe, to take the one whose life is climbing to its peak… Tame the untamable… " Akito got onto his feet and made his way to the snake.

"Why you leave, Shigure, Mine, your shop, your life… And stay with me? For Yuki?" "Of course," Ayame's voice was grim as he answered determinedly.

"…And to leave Hatori, and Yuki-kun, never to talk to them or any other juunishi, or see them let see you again?"

The corners of Ayame's eyes brimmed with tears, "I…"

"Because you're mine if you agree; just like Kureno… Yes?" Akito nuzzled into the crook of the snake's neck.

"I…" Ayame's hands curled into fists as he chewed on his lip.

"I…"

-----End of Chapter Two-----

**AN:** Hihi! I was a whole month since I updated the fic. It was quite hard to do the characterization since most of the Sohma have split personalites, but I tried my best! Sorry if Ayame and Kyo seemed OOC, please bear with me… Thanks to three people for reviewing last time; they kept me going. If you can, please review? Oh, and this may turn into a shonen ai story. Depending on the way it will turn out. Uh… Thanks for reading:)


	3. Succumb to Hatred

**To Reviewers:**

Akito Souma: I've got most of the storyline figured out, and thanks for reviewing!

Cajun-beauty: Well… I really need Ayame to sacrifice; this plays a significant part in the plot thingy, so… SORRY! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! You guys keep me going!

The Fox: Wow! Your review is such a long paragraph that I was like 'OMG someone thinks I'm worthy of their time' you really mean a lot, for reviewing both chapters. THANK YOU!

Shojo Mizu: 'Amazing'? Thanks, but actually this is my first FB fic, so I haven't really gotten the hang of it… Thank you for reviewing!

Pixie: Thank you for writing such a long review! It really feels awesome when you find someone willing to write long stuff for you. This is continuing where the anime ended, 'cause it fits the plot this way. Thanks for reviewing!

Kokoro621: Sorry for taking such a long time to update; this is a year I really want good results, be a good student and not break any rules. It's kinda hard, but thanks for patiently waiting for the update!

Adi88: Nono you don't sound 'bichy'; not at all! You know? You're in my Author Fav. I really love the way you write! I can't really capture the characters' personality, unlike you. You said it may be 'cool', and… I really hope this is worth the wait! I just… Have the need to ask somethin'. What's an 'opera-setup'? Sorry if I sound stupid; I know it meant to be on the negative side, but I really need to know its meaning to improve. Thanks for reviewing!

Red Butterfly16: Yup, it maybe a little strange… I'm not really experienced in writing FB fics; bear with me… 'In a way good?' Thank you!

loVeFoReTeRnItY: Well… I certainly haven't update soon, but life's busy, thanks for waiting! You people are the best! Thanks for reviewing!

Not Important: Thank you for reviewing! Even if it's a cliffie, it was meant to have everyone know what's happening. Really love you people! And well, maybe it's not for me to say, but no one is 'not important'; and you know you're important to at least one person. If you say you're not, then I really have to tell you, there must be at least someone who cares, Cheer up:)

Pocky-Pocky-chan: Both Kyo and Ayame will have an effect on Yuki, and the plot really needs that effect. I think it will turn out, but not in one chapter. Hope you'll get it after a couple of updates! (I think it'll be like X'mas…) Sorry for updating so slowly! Thanks for reviewing!

**Destiny Declined (Chapter 3: Building Up)**

"So I can go back now," Yuki said.

Hatori nodded. "Get Tohru-kun to help you with the stairs. Spring Break is not over yet, but I advise you not to stress out on schoolwork. Rest, and I suggest you to stop fighting with Kyo for these few weeks –"

"Yea, like he'll fight me, now that everyone knows." The nezumi said monotonously, he voice laced with a slight trace of… What, Hatori could not make out.

"Haru and Momiji really want to see you, but they're willing to wait till you are ready."

"I don't want to see anyone." Yuki's hands clutched the edge of his chair slightly.

Hatori glanced at him. "Very well."

The nezumi fleeted a look at the windows. He could go back to Shigure's any moment.

_He hadn't come. They hadn't come._

_He said he'd change, but this just proved that I'm right. You really are stupid, Nii-san…_

Yuki slowly rose to his feet, unbuttoning his pajamas and laying them on his bed.

Not bothering to cast his room one last glance, he grabbed his bag and walked out of the hospital room, his hand playing with the familiar collar of his Chinese outfit.

Hatori was waiting for him outside, and the mouse's nonchalant attitude warmed up minutely at Tohru's nervous greeting.

"S-Sohma-kun, I've cooked your favorite dishes for lunch, a-and maybe we can weed the garden; I've tried to take care of it, but of course it need you there. But if Sohma-kun needs to rest, o-or if Sohma-kun wants the afternoon to himself, please really tell me, because…"

The engine of the car roared to life, and they sped off.

The rat leaned his head on the window pane, his eyes drooping as trees flew by.

_Are you really that busy, nii-san? Or do you not want to see me? Do you feel bad for having a sibling… A sibling who is… Who is…?_

"…No. It's your fault…"

"S-Sohma-kun!"

Yuki started, not realizing what he had said aloud.

_Is it just me, or is Honda-san acting differently? Is she holding back? She seems like it. Is she keeping away? Is she disgusted by me…?_

The car skidded to a stop.

"Honda-san!" The brown haired girl jumped at the unusually rough tone. "Eh!"

Suddenly she found herself shoved up the house's walls by Yuki, who was mustering up every ounce of strength in his healing body to crash her against the cement.

"Soh-Sohma-kun –what are you –"

"Stop it!"

Tohru winced. "S-Stop it? What do you –"

"Stop it! Stop shrinking away from me! Why are all of you –"

"Sohma-kun! What are you talking about?"

A breeze roused and sent shivers down both of their spines. Yuki looked up, straight into the eyes of the girl, his grip on the girl's shoulders unconsciously tightening.

"S-stop it. It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my –"

He stopped dead in his track. Looking behind Tohru's fluttering hair, he finally noticed the other boy who had came out of the house. He also sensed Shigure's and Hatori's eyes boring into his back.

Crimson eyes were widened as they stared in horror at the scene before him, the tan hands gripping his cargo pants. The rat couldn't bear to turn and look at the two adults. Humiliation rose in his chest. He turned back to the girl in front of him, and guiltily released her.

"…I…" He ran into the house, up the stairs and quickly slid his door shut, wasting no time in locking it.

Flopping onto his bed, he buried his face into his hands and wept soundlessly.

-----

…_Yuki-kun…_

_I really am sorry for not caring about you years ago._

_I'm changing! I'm willing to do anything for you. And, if only you will forgive me, if only this will erase the guilt in my heart…_

_Yuki-kun, live bravely. You've always been strong; Nii-san believes in you; Nii-san takes pride in you._

_Don't ever succumb to hopelessness, or worse, hatred._

_Live on with your head held high, Yuki-kun._

-----

Kyo sat on the rooftop, his hands crowning his legs and his knees touching his chin.

Gentle breeze of Spring caressed his cheeks, his bangs flowing in front of his eyes.

_Whoa Nezumi, you've finally screwed up._

That didn't feel like the best thing to say.

Jamming a fist at the roof, he growled. _So beneath the perfection I so admire, it's just a mess. How could I've been fooled by this? Yea, like the mouse is oh-so-strong and can take every blow sent his way._

Kyo scowled; his thoughts had grown to circle around the mouse, be it admiration or criticism. Yuki, the strong boy; Yuki, the vulnerable child. Yuki the perfectionist; Yuki being a mess. Yuki, being everything and nothing at the same time.

What had possessed him to get 'concerned' about the mouse, he had no idea.

_Maybe it's the sense of forbiddance that was luring him. He's so perfect. But maybe underneath, he's not. He's hurt Tohru, for his own damn business that he cannot handle._

Frustrated, he jumped down the roof and raced into the woods.

"_It's not my fault! It's not my fault! It's not…"_

Those very words. He had said those words, years ago. Simple words that had held so much sorrow, guilt… And hatred and desperation.

_No! I just took pity on what's happened to you; I still hate you!_

If only Yuki could stop mumbling those words.

-----

Yuki sat on his bed, soft cushions tenderly soothing his skin.

Shuffling in the blankets, he cringed. He had made a very poor decision when he had rushed up the stairs. His feet and waist muscles were lit with throbbing pain, and his mind was strangely detached.

Still, bending down under his bed, he reached until his fingertips brushed against cloth.

With persistent prodding and clawing the object came into the dim light. Retrieving the pencil-sized item, he slowly unwrapped the white cloth.

Finally, he tossed away the cloth, eyeing the blade in his hand that was catching the dimmest light.

A momentary feeling of rage and victory soared, and the waves came and gone.

No, the blade was not for him. His fingers ran down his perfectly unscarred wrist, a feeling of purity crossing his heart.

_I'd never slit my wrists. I'll stay clean._

But he was not clean anymore. His innocence, his virginity was snatched away, even before he had understood the underlying meaning of his master's ruthless acts. Anger flamed up again as he clutched the blade to his chest.

_No. It will not happen again. I'll make sure of it._

_It's not my fault… And** he** has to pay._

No, the blade was not for him.

It was for the god.

-----End of Chapter 3-----

**AN: **Wow! Last time a lot of people reviewed; thank you! If it weren't for you people, I wouldn't have made the time to write on. Sorry, I have, yet again, took a looooong time to undate. I really hope this is not so bad; I really hope it's worth the wait.

I uploaded this last night, but then today I found a _major_ error I've made in the timeline. Therefore I made a little correction; hope it's not too confusing! Thank you!

And… I really have worked hard on this one, so…

If you enjoyed it, please review and tell me what you think? A review means a lot.

-Solitude Sky


End file.
